Donde los lobos aullan
by karen lilith grandchester
Summary: Seth imprima d una simple humana, pero cuanto tiempo tardaran en darse cuenta los dos d q se aman? despues de cuantos besos?. Y los demas licantropos le confesaran a Seth q se trata d la imprimacion?. Mal summary creo, solo lean y dejen un review
1. Primer encuentro

**hola gente, ando loca ultimamente y ando inventando historias por doquier e historias nda mas y menos q d mis amores platonicos d twilight. este fic sta inspirado en uno d ellos, Seth Clearwater :DD. yo apenas stoy terminando el libro de eclipse y bno no se muy bn cmo suceden las cosas despues en la vida d seth por eso invente un nuevo personaje. no se si voi a continuarla pro voi a subir ste primer cap. y si recibo varios reviews ps la seguire. Vampiros? si saldran los Cullen, en esta historia se llevan bn y pasan junto con los licantropos momentos spr graciosos.**

**cualquier error, sugerencia, duda, aplauso, jitomataso etc adelante ya q sin ustedes no soi nada, jeje bno leeanle y luego me dicn q les parecio los personajes. espero les guste. besos**

**Así nos conocimos**

Mi vida ha sido de lo más aburrida. Mi nombre completo: Naomi Asai. Edad: 16.

Vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, ubicado en el estado de Washington. Vivo en una reserva llamada La Push, estudio en la preparatoria de la reserva (high school) y trabajo como pescadora para ayudar a mi padre a pagar el tratamiento de mi madre loca, bueno no loca sino enferma mental. Soy hija única, aunque cabe mencionar que tengo un hermano postizo, Embry, hijo de mi madrina Jena, quien me cuida la mayoría del tiempo y se encarga de la limpieza del hogar. Vida social? Nah con la escuela y el trabajo no tengo tiempo para eso. Solo tengo una amiga de verdad, Leah Clearwater, quien siempre me anda invitando a salir con sus amigos pero yo siempre le pongo pretextos, me cuesta socializar.

Adoro la playa y los bosques de mí alrededor, soy algo ecologista, me gusta dibujar cosas para mi madre y para mi. Tambien soy enamoradiza y sonadora pero madura y luchona.

Físico: soy algo bajita, tez… algo bronceada, mis ojos son cafés, cabello negro y rizado. Y así soy, nada fuera de lo normal solo soy una chica común y corriente.

Una chica que llevaba una vida normal y tranquila… hasta que un buen día mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados…

- Buenos días madrinita- salude como siempre a mi madrina que cocinaba unos huevos revueltos.

- Buenos días hija.

Saque un litro de leche y comenze a devorar mi huevo, desayuno como animal. Al terminar di un sorbo más a la leche y coloque los trastes en el fregadero. Era domingo.

- Ya me voy, nos vemos mas tarde.

- Si hija, si ves a Embry dile que necesito hablar con el- me dijo. Asentí y me salí corriendo rumbo a la playa.

Llegue al muelle, desate mi lancha y encendí el motor adentrándome al mar, hoy por suerte no estaba tan nublado. Mi trabajo era de lo más peligroso y más en este pueblito donde llueve los 365 días del año. Mi día transcurrió de lo más normal, hubo buena pesca. Estaba por terminar, ahora esta cerca de los acantilados, donde los niñitos rebeldes van a practicar sus saltos pero por suerte hoy no había rastro de ellos. Lance una vez mas mi red y espere, gracias al cielo que tengo paciencia ya que en la pesca la paciencia es vital.

De pronto escuche risas y malos chistes, mire hacia arriba y me tope con los niñitos que venían a divertirse un rato me iba a mover pero deseche esa idea en cuanto se aventaron mucho mas lejos de mi. Me volví a relajar y los deje con sus asuntos.

Seth's POV

- Deja de andar de nena y aviéntate- me reto Paul después de un puñetazo en el hombro. Mire hacia abajo, el mar estaba en calma pero aun así era temible mirar como el agua chocaba con rudeza contra las piedras, trague saliva con fuerza.

- Si no quiere déjenlo- dijo mi hermana Leah, saliendo a mi defensa. Por eso la adoraba. Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas pero no lo hacen de mala manera, que suerte.

- Hay defiende a su hermanito que bonito- le dijo Paul en burla. Ella rodó los ojos y se alejo mucho más.

- Aquí saltamos- nos indico Sam- no haya, aquí- acto seguido se lanzo. Le siguio Jacob.

Pensaba en demasiadas cosas que ignore su orden y me sumí en mis pensamientos. Recordaba como era mi vida hace dos años antes de perder a mi padre, Harry. Ahora tenia diecisiete y nada había cambiabado, ya estaba acostumbrado a mi vida de licántropo junto con mi manada.

- Seth?- me pico Quil el hombro llamando mi atención- te toca saltar- me acerque al borde, temeroso y lo mire nervioso- o vamos solo hazlo nos es tan malo, como te enseñe.

En realidad no me había ensenado, solo me había explicado como hacerlo, di pasos atrás para saltar pero Quil se me puso enfrente haciéndome frenar.

- Es aya- dijo señalando donde Sam había saltado. Que mas daba la posición? era lo mismo, caería en el mar. Lo ignore y tome vuelo y salte.

- Era del otro lado!- escuche su grito mientras caía a gran velocidad, el viento me pegaba con fuerza en la cara. La sensación de adrenalina era increíble, lo mejor.

Pero de pronto vi algo blanco y luego es sonido de metal tronándose contra mi dura piel, mientras entraba al agua. Salí a la superficie para ver que demonios había ocurrido y para mi sorpresa me tope con pedasos de metal, flotando. Había caído enzima de una lancha! Y si que la hice mil pedasos, pero y las personas?

De pronto una chica salio a la superficie, jadeando. Decidí ayudarla y la tome entre mis brazos, la pobre estaba muy asustada que lanzaba patadas y manotazos mientras tenia los ojos cerrados.

- Tranquila, ya te tengo- le dije para tranquilizarla y así no me terminara hundiéndome. Al oír mis palabras abrió los ojos de golpe y quede pasmado por su deslumbrante belleza. Sus ojos eran cafés como un tronco, tenía unas hermosas pestañas, su cabello era negro y sus labios rosados y carnosos, era la chica mas linda que había visto en mi vida.

Mi corazón estaba agitado y sentía corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y al parecer ella también estaba pasmada al igual que yo. Sacudió la cabeza y hablo.

- Mira lo que hiciste tu chamaquito tonto!

Sin duda su voz me fascino y me cautivo. Era como ver un hada, me sentia tan raro, diferente una sensacion que jamas habia sentido y menos por una mujer.

Naomi's POV

- Mira lo que hiciste chamaquito tonto!- le grite furiosa al ver lo que solía ser mi lancha. Recuerdo todo… yo tranquila disfrutando de la brisa y de repente siento como si hubiera caído una piedra enorme que hizo que se sacudiera violentamente la lancha y en un dos por tres estaba en el agua. Pero al salir me tope con un chico moreno, musculoso y de pelo negro corto, lacio y alborotadizo, ojos negros cual carbón y una sonrisa reluciente.

Este no me pelo estaba en la lela, luche por soltarme de sus brazos. El menso pensó que me ahogaba y por eso me tenía en sus brazos.

- Mira lo que hiciste! Mi lancha la destrozaste! Ahora que voy hacer?

- Fue un accidente no me fije que estabas ahí abajo- me dijo en tono inocente.

- Que no te fijaste! Y porque no te aventaste del otro extremo así como tus amiguitos? Que crees que todo esto te pertenece- señale el territorio- pues no! Hay mucho espacio para que te aventaras, y gracias por dejarme sin trabajo.

Al fin pude soltarme de el y comenze a nadar hacia la orilla. Ahora que haría? Como conseguiría dinero? Y todo por culpa de ese tipo. Ya me imaginaba los gritos de mi padre en cuanto me viera empapada.

Caminaba por la playa golpeando la arena con mis pies descalzos, estaba furiosa.

- Hey! Hey!- me di media vuelta y vi que era el, venia corriendo hacia mi.

- Que quieres?

- Enserio perdón, lamento lo de tu lancha, permíteme pagártela.

- Yo no quiero tu dinero de niño rico, quiero mi lancha.

- Quieres una lancha la tendrás.

- Me parece súper bien, mañana a mi primera hora la quiero aquí- le dije en tono mandón.

- Mañana? No puedo, no me va alcanzar el tiempo.

- Claro como tú no tienes que trabajar para ayudar a pagar el tratamiento de tu madre- se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas del solo recordarlo y disimule que me las quitaba conforme me quitaba el pelo de la cara.

- Con gusto te la repongo solo dame un día- asentí a su propuesta y me di media vuelta pero este me tomo del codo y me giro para que lo viera.- donde vives? Digo para saber donde la debo entregar.

- Pregúntaselo a tu amiguito Embry- como vi a Embry saltar del acantilado supongo que el venia con ellos y no dudo que sean amigos. Terminada mi oración me eche a correr rumbo a mi escabullí sigilosamente en mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto a dibujar.

Esa misma noche no pude pegar un ojo solo pensaba en el. Era muy guapo pero un tarado niño rebelde. De pronto me vino la tonta idea de poder llegar a ser su amiga, la única manera de poder acercarme a el era por medio de Embry.

Sacudí la cabeza como loca tratando de borrar ese pensamiento de mi mente, yo soy asi de atrevida pero… no pierdo nada con intentarlo y espero no morir en ello.


	2. Tu! De nuevo!

**chicAs he vuelto para traerles el segundo cap. este sta un poco mas largo, espero sea d su agrado. esta historia va a ser relatada por Naomi pro mas seguido por Seth (baba) **

**si me dejan un lindo review jacob les mandare a jacob pa q les aga una linda visita, ustedes pidanme a kien kieren q les mande. tngo contactos muajaja. bno me callo lean. saludos!**

**Tu? De nuevo!**

Lunes! Odio los lunes como cualquier persona, lunes solo significa una sola cosa… escuela. Me levante con dificultad de la cama y camine hacia el baño arrastrando los pies, me vi al espejo y tenia ojeras gracias al tonto chamaquito de la playa, no se si me lanzo una brujería pero en toda la noche no pude pegar un ojo y todo por estar pensando en el. Sin mas que hacer me di un baño y me puse mi ropa, la misma de siempre bueno no exactamente sino el mismo estilo. Una blusa que me dejaba al descubierto mi hombro izquierdo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y mis converse.

Baje a la cocina sin ánimos, Embry ya esta desayunando. No tenia apetito así deje caer mi cabeza en la barra.

- Y ahora tu que tienes?- me pregunto Embry burlón- luces no muy bien.

- Deja de molestar.

- Yo solo quería ayudar.

Lo mire molesta por unos segundos y luego volví a quejarme en silencio. En cuanto Embry termino de desayunar partimos hacia la escuela através del bosque (como todos los días).

Cada quien se fue a su clase y es ahí donde empezaba mi aburrimiento. En ciencias con los que me junto es con mi equipo de laboratorio, Alexa una rubia de lo peor, Lisa la chismosa, Miranda una chica normal y que los odia tanto como yo, Marcus el darqueto y Ana la mejor amiga de Alexa. Ellos solo me hablan y se juntan conmigo con un solo propósito… que les pase la tarea pero en el fondo todos nos odiamos y no tenemos más remedio que estar juntos por que somos los que sobramos o los exiliados.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y todavía quedaba tiempo antes de volver a clases así que me decidí ir a mi casillero, guarde mis cosas con calma y visualice a Miranda a lo lejos y decidí ir con ella. Caminaba muy pegada a los casilleros e iba en la luna y en eso no me di cuenta de que una de las puertas de los casilleros se abría y de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en la cara, vi estrellitas y termine en el suelo con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

**Seth's POV**

Tras haber llegado tarde a la escuela mi día iba de mal en peor, me salte la hora del almuerzo y me fui a pasear por los alrededores de la escuela. En mi mente solo estaba la imagen de la chica que había conocido ayer y no comprendía lo que me estaba pasando, acaso me estaba volviendo loco? Yo creo que si.

Total decidí ir a mi casillero a dejar parte de mis libros que no había usado, estaba tan distraído y apresurado que abrí rápido la puerta de metal y de pronto sentí como golpe algo. Volví a cerrarla de un portazo y me tope con la misma chica de ayer tirada en el piso. Los demás se percataron y s e comenzaron a acercar, entre ellos Quil. Me incline hacia ella y le pregunte:

-Estas bien? perdona no me di cuenta de lo que hacia.

Al oír mi voz dejo de sobarse la frente y abrió los ojos como platos y me miro histérica con esos ojos cafés tan intensos y hermosos. Le tendí la mano para que se pusiera de pie pero no la tomo, en vez de eso se puso histerica y me grito.

- Tu! De nuevo!... bueno tu que te traes conmigo.- comenzó a recoger sus libros y la ayude.

- Yo nada tu que siempre te me atraviesas- fue lo mejor que pude decirle pero era la verdad desde mi punto de vista.

- Ah ahora resulta no- de pronto nuestras manos se tocaron al intentar recoger un libro, ella se estremeció al sentir el calor de mi mano y la alejo rápidamente. Le entregue el libro y lo tomo rápidamente y se puso de pie, volvió a sobarse la cabeza.

- Segura que estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes- se había suavizado- yo fui la de la culpa no me fije por donde iba- de pronto comenzó a salirle sangre de la nariz, santo dios! Le había dado con fuerza.- que?- se toco la nariz y luego miro su mano llena de sangre.

- Oh crap!- dijo y se dio la vuelta. De inmediato la rodee la cintura y la encamine hacia la enfermería.

- Ey! Que haces! A donde me llevas?

- A la enfermería.

La lleve lo mas rápido que pude y la atendieron de inmediato, por suerte no paso a mayores, el sangrado se debía al golpe y ya.

**Naomi's POV**

Al ver quien era el que me había golpeado me tope con el mismo tipo que había destruido mi lancha, al verlo me enfurecí , de nuevo nos habíamos topado de la peor manera y esta vez me había golpeado fuerte tanto que hizo que me saliera sangre de la nariz. Como todo un caballero me llevo a la enfermería, pero aun así era un tarado. Si, se que la culpa es mía por no haberme fijado por donde caminaba pero me debía mi lancha y ya no podía esperar mas. Al salir de la enfermería me esperaba recargado en los casilleros, se veía enorme y apenas me daba cuenta. Camine hacia la salida como si nada y me siguió.

- Siento mucho lo que paso- lo ignore- porque no empezamos de nuevo, cual es tu nombre?- se me puso enfrente bloqueándome el camino. Que caso tenia seguir peleando?

- Naomi, Naomi Asai y tu?

- Seth Clearwater.

En ese momento una chispa de asombro salto, mi amiga Leah se apellidaba así entonces el era… era… su hermano?

- Eres hermano de Leah? – le pregunte.

- Si, la conoces?

- Si, somos amigas.- me miro incrédulo, lo desvíe y seguí caminando y el siguiéndome.

- Y eres nueva en La Push?

- No- comprendí inmediatamente a que se refería- si, ya se que nunca me habías visto, pero así soy yo no tengo vida social.

- Y que parentesco tienes con Embry?

- Ninguno, somos amigos, el es como el hermano que nunca tuve- al decir eso me arrepentí. El ser hija única era la razón por la que mi mama estaba enferma, sacudí la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.

- El nunca te hablo de mi?- negó con la cabeza- nunca pensé que me odiara- dije con sarcasmo y luego me reí.

Todo el camino me siguió y nos fuimos conociendo más. Después de todo no era un tarado como yo creía, era muy dulce y buena onda. Iba tan distraída escuchando su dulce voz que cuando volví al planeta tierra estábamos caminando por la playa y por este camino no usaba caminar para mi casa aunque fuera lo mismo. No dije nada y nos detuvimos en el muelle donde solía estar mi lancha. Estaba por preguntarle que haciamos aqui pero me gano.

- Taran!- dijo quitándose de enfrente y permitiéndome ver una lancha mucho mejor a la que tenia antes- lo prometido.

Estaba maravillada, además de ser un caballero era un hombre de palabra. La brisa me alborotaba el cabello y tarde un minuto en reaccionar.

- Seth! Gracias- exclame emocionada dando brincos.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer, porque no la pruebas.

- Ósea ya?

- Si ándale!

Lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre conmigo para que se subiera. Mi nueva lancha estaba increíble, que bien me sentía en una lancha nueva con mejor apariencia, mejor motor, etc. dimos un paseo por los alrededores cuando el cielo comenzó a tronar, iba a llover así que era hora de volver a la orilla. Seth me ayudo a atarla al muelle.

- Seth enserio gracias por esto y disculpa si te trate mal, me doy cuenta de que no eres como yo creí, amigos verdad?- le tendí la mano amistosamente. Una sonrisa abarco su rostro.

- Claro – me dijo estrechando mi mano con fuerza, era extraño por que su piel en contacto con la mía quemaba. Me espante por eso y solté su mano.

- Tengo que irme, adiós.-dije nerviosa.

- Adiós.

Me eche a correr en plena llovizna y algo sacada de onda por lo que acababa de pasar pero esta no era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación, ese tipo de temperatura, solo una persona también la tenia así y era…

- Embry!- grite al verlo salir de la nada- me asustaste!

El se echo a reír, como le encantaba molestarme.

- Loquita donde andabas?

- Por ahí… con tu amigo Seth- le tenia mucha confianza. No habia algo que el no supiera.

- Ah ya, te dio la sorpresa- asentí con la cabeza- bueno entra, tu papa ya llego, te esta esperando.

Mi papa Christian, trabaja como abogado así que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba fuera, aunque era raro que alguien en este pequeño pueblo rara vez necesitara un abogado ganaba lo suficiente pero a veces no nos alcanzaba y todo por pagar el tratamiento de mi madre. Caminaba con tranquilidad rumbo a las escaleras, el estaba en la cocina leyendo un libro, no quería que me viera si me veía me iba a regañar. Apenas pise el primer escalono oí su voz llamándome.

- Naomi…

- Demonios- dije para mis adentros, camine como si nada y me pare en el marco de la puerta- si?

- Donde estabas?- me pregunto de brazos cruzados, trague saliva con fuerza. Definitivamente no podía contarle lo de la lancha así que tuve que inventar lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- Estaba en casa de Alexa.- no respondió, se me quedo viendo por unos minutos

- Que te paso en la nariz?

Mi madrina azoto el sartén que lavaba y me miro preocupada. No me acordaba que traía un curita, me lo toque.

- No es nada- dije, mi papa hizo una mueca, no me creyó- me estaba quedando dormida y bueno digamos que me pegue contra el escritorio. Pero como les dije estoy bien- resalte las palabras "estoy bien".

- Quieres algo de comer hijita?- me pregunto mi madrina

- No gracias- aguarde en silencio unos minutos- es todo ya me puedo ir?

- Mjm-dijo mi padre.

Subí a toda prisa las escaleras y me encere en mi recamara y me puse a pensar en demasiadas cosas a la vez.

**Seth's POV**

Había echo mis dos buenas obras del día. Uno: ayude a Naomi a llevarla a la enfermería, dos: le había dado la sorpresa de haberle comprado una lancha nueva. Me llenaba de felicidad de tan solo verla tan entusiasmada, eso era raro pero bueno.

De camino a su casa nos conocimos y me di cuenta de la maravillosa chica que es, además de que tiene un precioso nombre es muy bella tanto en su interior como en su exterior. Jaja de lo feliz que estaba no le importo que yo todavía fuera un extraño y me subió a su lancha y estuvimos paseando por ahi.

Aun no entendía como es que no la conocia, Embry jamás hablo de ella, mi hermana tampoco y además me preocupaba algo… las dos veces que nos llegamos a toca ella reacciono con espanto, me pregunto si sabrá mi secreto o si sospechara.

- Leah te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si hermanito, dime

- Desde cuando conoces a Naomi Asai?

- Mm... no lo se, cuatro años tal vez, no recuerdo. Porque?

- Es que hoy la conocí y me dijo que es tu amiga y tu nunca las has mencionado.- se quedo pensativa unos minutos. O no me estaba pelando y le interesaba más su lectura o no sabia que decir.

- Pues no se- se río sin apartar los ojos de su libro- y como la conociste?

- De la peor manera.- dije sin ánimos.

- Uy! Cuéntame.- insistió y no me quedo más remedio que contarle.

_**ajua! ola d nuevo y bn? stuvo intereesante no? se preguntaran q le paso a la mama d naomi como para q ste loca no? no se preocupen ya vendra el romanze. bsos bye**_


	3. Recordando

**Recordando en un dia lluvioso**

La cantidad de árboles que pasaban a mí alrededor me indicaban una sola cosa, ya estábamos en Forks en cuestión de minutos ya estaría en mi hogar. Venia de regreso de Seattle, había ido a visitar a mi mama a la clínica en la que esta internada. Ella había logrado un gran progreso pero aun le faltaba mucho ya que el trauma que la había dejado loca es muy fuerte.

Los únicos recuerdos que tengo con ella son vagos, los que mas recuerdo son los resientes de cuando ya estaba loca. Según lo que me han contado yo tenía 6 años cuando sucedió, era de noche y ella había salido a pasear a la playa y según mi papa tardo demasiado en regresar, pasaron las horas y decidieron llamar a la policía para que la buscaran. Cuando la encontraron la trajeron a casa y…estaba llorando frenéticamente, estaba con miedo, empapada, balbuceaba y apenas podía caminar. Se desmayo y la tuvieron que llevar al hospital, ahí mismo el medico les dijo que había sido violada, mi papa no lo creyó pero al oírlo de su boca lo creyó. Se puso histérico y le pregunto que quien había sido pero ella no dijo ningún nombre lo único que afirmo es que lo conocia.

Y desde ese día ya no volvió a ser la misma, se volvió loca, bloqueo esa experiencia de su mente y por eso nunca llegamos a saber quien era el que le había echo semejante cosa. En ese entonces yo no entendía lo que pasaba. Meses después recuerdo como logre escuchar que mi madrina le decía a mi papa "segurísima, esta embarazada" y como yo no sabia la verdad de todo esto me entusiasme por que iba tener un hermanito. Eso le afecto todavía mas tanto que en una de sus ataques de locura se salio a la calle y un coche la atropello, no le paso nada pero perdió al bebe. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, además el echo de perder al bebe su locura la invadió por completo, era una desconocida para nosotros. Tres años después mi papa con todo el dolor del mundo decidió internarla en una buena clínica para personas como ella pero solo había un inconveniente: estaba ubicada en Seattle, pero ni eso nos detuvo, lo único que queríamos era verla curada.

De ahí venia, venia de haber pasado el fin de semana ahí. Nada más me aterraba que ir a una clínica donde había puro loco pero si por mí fuera no iba pero era esencial en su recuperación verme por lo menos 2 veces al mes. Era horrible llegar y verla sentada en su cama a veces con camisa de fuerza otras veces no, siempre temerosa me acerco a saludarla, las palabras no me salen y en vez de decirle "mama" la llamo por su nombre, Esther.

Ella sonríe y el rostro se le llena de felicidad, a los únicos que reconoce es a papa y a mi, me dice "muñequita", cuando me siento a su lado ella comienza a decirme cosas sin sentido, trato de no mirarla con espanto pero es inevitable, a veces me dan ganas de llorar y evito sentirme triste porque de una manera inexplicable ella presiente como me siento y me deja de hablar. Lo peor es cuando nos vamos, se pone agresiva y se aferra de mi brazo para que no me pueda ir. Pero esto no se compara con las demás cosas que ha hecho, como dije antes estaba peor. He jurado que si algún día ella llega a decir quien fue el maldito hombre que le arruino la vida juro que lo mato con mis propias manos, no me importa arruinar mi vida pero ese tipo tiene que pagar por haber arruinado a mi familia, mi familia que antes era feliz.

El auto freno (un Bora, azul obscuro), estábamos en una gasolinera, necesitaba aire así que salí del auto a respirar y me recargue en la cajuela con los brazos cruzados. Escuchaba música en mi mp3 pero me harte y me quite los audífonos.

- Hola, Isabella…- dijo mi padre. Ahora con quien hablaba?

- Swan.-le respondió la chica.

- Como esta Charlie?

- Bien, eso creo.

Su conversación no me importaba en lo mas mínimo así que ni si quiera quise mirar. Si era una completa extraña me valía.

- Hija…- me sacudió el hombro.- vámonos.

Sin decir nada me introduje en el auto, abroche el cinturón y agache la cabeza permitiendo que se me viniera el cabello a la cara.

- Creo que esta es la última vez que te llevo a ver a tu madre. Siempre regresas así como deprimida…

- Tengo mis razones no?- lo interrumpí- si es así le mandas mis saludos la próxima vez- los dos tenemos un carácter fuerte. Cuando decía algo así el inmediatamente comprendía que el tema estaba por terminado.

El resto del camino manejamos en silencio con el aire acondicionado algo fuerte. Afuera llovía. En el porche ya nos esperaban mi madrina y Embry, salí caminando a grandes zancadas y en cuanto Embry me vio se acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida y luego mi madrina. Creo que me habían echado de menos en estos dos días.

Me senté la antigua mecedora de mi madre y Embry alado mío en el suelo.

- Cuéntame…- le dije- ha sucedido algo interesante en estos dos días? Como esta Seth?- fue inevitable preguntar por el, pero para Embry no era sorpresa mi desesperación por saber de su amigo. Un mes ha transcurrido desde que conocí a Seth. Somos muy buenos amigos con tan poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlo ya siento que lo quiero un montón.

- Nada interesante lo de siempre- suspiro- tú sabes… vigilar el terreno para que ningún chupasange se acerque. Seth esta bien… ansioso por que regresaras.

Embry era un licántropo y su enemigo natural los vampiros; ellos vivían fuera de la reserva pero con ellos no había problema, conocidos mas que nada como los Cullen. Ha eso se debía que todas las noches saliera, su tamaño y la temperatura de su cuerpo. Saber esto al principio me aterro pero después me olvide del asunto, como si nunca me hubiera enterada. Si mi querido Embry era un licántropo ni modo, no por eso lo dejaría de querer, no cuando crecimos juntos.

- Tengo que verlo- dije poniéndome de pie.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta esta lloviendo, no te dejaran salir.

- Tienes una mejor idea?

- Si- por un momento pensé que no me iba a responder pero me equivoque- llamare a el y a Leah para que vengan a visitarnos.

- Creo que te has olvidado de algo- señale discretamente hacia la cocina donde se encontraba mi papa junto con mi madrina. No me gustaba invitar a nadie a mi casa y menos si estaba mi papa, era vergonzoso.

Rodó los ojos.- Bueno los invitare a mi casa.

- Debo reconocerlo Embry, tienes talento para los planes macabros.

- Gracias – me dijo sonriente.

Embry vivía a que? Cinco pasos de mi porche. Ósea estaba mi casa y a lado la de el, solo que esta era mas pequeña y de un solo piso.

Llamo a casa de los Clearwater con su tranquilidad habitual y en cuanto colgó me puse nerviosa, no se porque cuando veía a Seth me sentía así y eso sucedía muy a menudo. Estaba atontada tanto que Embry me tuvo que arrastrar hacia su casa. Más de 5 minutos no les costaría llegar.

Seth's POV

El teléfono sonaba en la planta baja, ni mi madre ni Leah contestaban.

- Teléfono!- grite desesperado porque se callara.

Nada, nadie respondió. Gruñí y baje corriendo para contestar. Al llegar le dedique una mirada mordaz a mi hermana que me miraba como si nada muy cómoda desde el sillón.

- Bueno?

- Pendejito- era Embry- te tengo una noticia.

- Embry, ahorita no estoy de humor para chismes. Te comunico con Leah ella seguro querra saber.- me miro confundía y señalándose.

- De todos modos se enterara… adivina quien regreso.

- Naomi!- grite emocionado. No podía creerlo.

- Si! Que comes que adivinas. Me imagino que querrás verla así que te veo a ti y Leah en mi casa en… un minuto!- y colgó.

- Quien era?- me pregunto mi hermana.

- Embry, me aviso que Naomi ya regreso, nos invita a su casa a saludarla.

- Cuando?

- Ahorita.

- Ahorita? Y yo en estas fachas! Me vas a tener que esperar- ay no! mi hermana y sus cosas. Por que no era una persona normal, a veces tenia que aceptar que ella estaba creciendo, estaba dejando atrás la edad de las trencitas y entraba a la edad del maquillaje y la plancha.

- Leah ni que fuéramos a ver al presidente así estas bien- no me hizo caso y de un salto se paro del sillón y subió a su habitación. Ya estuvo que en una hora llegábamos, me pregunto si tendría paciencia para esperarla.

Ver a Naomi… era lo mejor que me podía pasar hoy! Ni yo mismo me la creía. La quería tanto, es mi mejor amiga y la había extrañando en estos últimos días.

Al poco rato Leah bajo y nos fuimos. Fue un alivio empezaba a impacientarme, daba vueltas por toda la casa como león enjaulado. Toque tres veces seguidas en la puerta de casa de Embry.

- Trata de controlar tus calores… enamorado- me dijo mi hermana, en tono burlón. Me sobresalte y le pegue en la cabeza. Enamorado yo? Por favor.

- Te lo repito, Naomi no me gusta…- en eso la puerta se entreabrió y cerré la boca, suerte que Embry era que el abrió.

- Contraseña?- pregunto Embry, a este le encantaba bromear. Leah se río y empujo la puerta haciendo que el se cayera.

- Basta de bromas.- le dijo entre risas- amiga!-grito al ver a Naomi, mientras yo ayude a Embry a levantarse y contenía las ganas de reírme de el.

Hablaban de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, se reían, se abrazaban. Embry y yo nos miramos y dijimos a alucino.

- Mujeres.

Me aclare la garganta y Embry entretuvo a Leah para que pudiera hablar con Naomi, me sudaban las manos.

- Hola!mi querido lobito- me dijo con alegría mientras se acercaba.

- Hola, me alegro de que hayas vuelto con bien.

- Lo mismo digo yo- me sonrío tímidamente- me alegro de que no se me haya pegado algo de la locura de mi madre.- se rió, su risa era tan hermosa como todo lo demás de ella, era como escuchar unos cascabeles.

Si algo sabia era mi secreto, que yo era un licántropo. Ella solo lo dedujo y todo porque sabía que Embry era uno de nosotros así que fue pan comido y me alegraba que eso no fuera un obstáculo entre nosotros. Ella sabía un secreto mío y yo sabía uno de ella, la razón porque su madre estaba loca.

- Ey! llego la pizza!-nos grito mi hermana, me pregunto cuanto llevabamos hablando como pericos. Dejamos de conversar y nos fuimos a sentar para cenar.

Además de comerme 4 pedazos de la pizza en toda la reunión no pare de estar embobado en Naomi. Se reía, le pegaba a Embry, contaba chistes y conversaba, no había duda de que con nosotros se la pasaba genial. Nos fuimos de ahí como a las 11:00 para iniciar con nuestro patrulleo.

_**hola los saludo aqui abajito. como los prometi ahi sta la razon d x q la mama d naomi sta cucucu, fuerte no? ps si asi s la vida.**_

_**q lista s Leah ella se esta dando cuenta d q seth sta enamorado, sera? no se estara equivocando? tiempo al tiempo chicas**_

_**salio bella, de refil pro salio jaja. necesito sugerencia pa el cap 5 espero me las mandn x review sale?**_

_**bno me despido, chao**_


	4. Bienvenida

**wow 2 caps n una sola tard, q loco. aqui les djo otro cap. aqui habra mas cercania entre seth y naomi y bno se enteraran d todos modos pro aqui la tal nessie no existe bno todavia pro aun asi pienso dejar a jacob con leah, s q son una pareja tan ideal ahhhhh.**

**las veo abajo, lean y si les gusta mandn su review con felicitacion, sugerencia o con jitomataso, insulto etc.**

**Bienvenida**

Naomi's POV

- Sinceramente, Jace se me hace guapísimo. No se como pero tengo que ganarme su corazón, soy medio wicca y bueno tal vez podría crear un hechizo para que se fije en mi. O mejor ayúdame a realizar el examen de admisión así dejo esta horrible reserva y me voy con gente como yo- me dijo Alexa mientras caminábamos fuera de la escuela.

- Amm primero intenta lo del hechizo y luego vemos lo del examen- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Ella apenas y sonrío, no se porque me decía esto si mi opinión no contaba, que no era eso prácticamente lo que quería sacar de mi? No ps quien la entendía.

Esperaba la hora de que cerrara el pico y se marchara. Por suerte apareció mi salvadora, Leah, venia caminando con mucho estilo y todos se le quedaban viendo a la ex alumna de esta escuela. Se veía rebelde vistiendo una camisa que decía "guns n roses", sus pantalones de mezclilla, chamarra de mezclilla y tacones.

- Naomi!- extendió los brazos para abrazarme y la abrase. Acaso venia por Seth?

- Que haces aquí?- le pregunte, miro Alexa con asco y ella la miraba igual.

- Te la robo un segundo- me llevo un poco lejos hacia unos bebederos- vengo por ti para llevarte a un lugar súper.

Otra vez no! Siempre se la pasaba invitándome a lugares, yo no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas y no quería ir con sus amigos.

- Perdón Leah pero hoy no. Tengo que trabajar.

- Esta vez no me voy a tentar el corazón. Nena te la pasas trabajando! necesitas salir a divertirte.

- Ella tiene razón- dijo Embry metiéndose en nuestra conversación. Puse cara de pocos amigos para que se esfumara.

- Adiós- le dijo en tono grosero- entonces que dices, vienes o no? Solo un ratito por favor- negué con la cabeza, no me iba a convencer, hizo un puchero- sino vienes me voy a poner depre y no querrás verme depre- de repente saco una navajita de su bolso y se corto en la mano. Ella sabe que yo odio que haga eso.

- Oh! Basta!- le grite- esta bien iré contigo.

- Aleluya! – me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y nos fuimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un restaurante llamado "Pit's Lodge".

Al entrar vi a la banda de La Push, su banda. Sam Uley, Paul, Jared con Kim, Quil Atearra, Jacob Black, Embry y Seth. Panique al solo pensar en que iba a sentarme con ellos y a comer! Di media vuelta para salirme pero Leah me jalo de la blusa.

- Leah no se si pueda hacerlo- dije temerosa.

- Ay por dios son mis amigos. Esta bien que sean perros pero no muerden, no tengas miedo estas con Leah Clearwater, tu amigota.

- Pero eso no me logro convencer. Los mire de nuevo y respire entrecortado, sabia que no era buena idea y si no les agradaba?

- No, no Leah no puedo y si… no les agrado?

- Eso es lo de menos.

- Y que hay de Sam, no te sientes deprimida como para salir corriendo de aquí?- volví a intentar hacerla cambiar de idea. Pareció triste por unos segundos luego volvió a la normalidad, como hubiera deseado que Emily se encontrara con Sam, rayos.

- Estaré contigo y me distraeré. Ya estamos aquí no te puedes rajar- jalo la manga de izquierda de mi playera haciendo que mi hombro quedara al descubierto y me acomodo el pelo- lista para dar una buena impresión.

Me di por vencida, me tomo de la mano y me guío através del restaurante. Estaba echa un manojo de nervios que chocaba con cada cosa que se me atravesaba pero llegue con vida.

- Chicos- llamo su atención y dejaron de comer para prestarnos atención- les quiero presentar una amiga, Naomi Asai. Saluden.- me dio un codazo y agite la mano mostrándome lo mas amistosa posible.

- Hola- contestaron Jared y Kim a alucino. Que pareja tan tierna.

- Que onda, mana- dijo Quil. Jacob Black agito la mano al igual que yo.

- Hola Naomi- dijo con sequedad Sam. – siéntense.

Paul no saludo, Embry ps no era necesario y Seth ya me había saludado desde temprano. Ordene una hamburguesa junto con un refresco de dieta, la mesa estaba dividida en grupos. Jacob platicaba con Quil y Embry, Seth con Jared, Paul y Sam, Kim no hablaba solo comía y sonreía, y Leah platicaba conmigo. En el fondo de mi alma deseaba que la tierra me tragara o esperaba a que a la hora del postre todos platicaran con todos. Llegue a pensar que los grupos eran por mi presencia.

Y medio mejoro la situación a la hora del postre, algunos me hicieron preguntas y Kim se mostró muy amistosa conmigo, terminamos siendo amigas. A Quil y Jacob los conocia muy bien ya que iban seguido a mi casa con Embry, a Jared lo conocí mas y me agrado, Sam y Paul equis, en cierta manera odio a Sam por hacer sufrir a Leah.

- Si me permiten hablar -dijo Leah pegando en la mesa con un tenedor.- que piensan de Naomi? Les agrado?- pregunto en general. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Pero que cosas preguntas Leah- eso estaba planeado ser un murmullo pero se escucho lo bastante fuerte y reí y ellos conmigo.

- Exacto Naomi- agrego Paul riendo.

- Bueno si no van a responder ni modo, se friegan

- A que te refieres con eso?- dijo Kim.

- …Desde hoy Naomi formara parte de nuestro pequeño grupito les guste o no.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, mirando a Sam con preocupación. Ella se armo de valor y lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos echaban chispas.

Conste que yo pregunte y no respondieron- hizo una pausa- ósea no me refiero a que sea miembro de la manada sino que salga con nosotros a divertirse así como Kim- Kim agito la mano cuando la mencionaron, me reí en voz baja junto con los demás pero aun así se sentía la tensión.

- Yo digo que no es mala idea- dijo Jacob muy tranquilo.

- Hay que ser justos- dijo Seth- porque Kim si y ella no.

- Ustedes que piensan- dijo con seriedad, Sam. Todos me miraron y del pánico me mordí el labio y no baje la mirada.

Por orden todos comenzaron a dar su opinión y todos dijeron que seria un placer tenerme en el grupo, solo faltaba la autorización del líder. Lo mire impaciente en espera de respuesta.

- Sam yo entenderé si la respuesta es un no- dije en el tono mas sincero y amable que encontré. El líder se quedo pensativo unos minutos, luego hablo

- Naomi… bienvenida- cuando acabo la frase todos estallaron a gritos, Seth se paro a abrazarme, y en eso sentí mariposas en el estomago y luchaba por no ruborizarme. Al abrazo se unieron Leah, Embry y Kim, mientras los demás nos miraban burlones.

Ahora entendía porque Embry se sentía tan cómodo con su grupo de amigos. Son como una gran familia de la que yo ahora formo parte. Pagaron la cuenta y ahora yo era la que no quería irse.

- Ahora a pasear en moto!-grito Quil entusiasmado.

- Si!-gritaron todos a alucino.

Leah le dejo a su hermano su moto y ella decidio irse con Jacob. Ella no se daba por vencida y día con día trataba de conquistar a Jacob, quería quitarle de la cabeza a una tal… Bella, la pobre estaba completamente loca por el aunque no fuera su imprimación.

-Sam en la suya, Jared y Kim en otra, Quil con Embry (eso era algo gay pero bueno), Paul en la suya y a mi me toco con Seth.

No estaba del todo segura, si subirme o no.

- Vamos sube- me animo.

- No estoy segura, una vez me caí de una, tengo miedo aunque tu seas el que maneje.

Se bajo de la moto y se me acerco demasiado. Alce la mirada llena de pavor para poder observarlo mejor.

- Yo no dejaría que nada malo te pasara, confías en mi?- asentí con la cabeza, me acaricio la mejilla- toma mi mano, todo va estar bien.

Sus palabras me conmovieron y me anime tomando su mano. La moto arranco y lo abrase fuertemente del cuello. No podía ver nada con el cabello alborotado en mi cara pero alcabo de los 10 min. Todo se normalizo para mí y ahora adoraba las motos.

Perdí toda la tarde con ellos, fue increíblemente divertido, hace cuanto que no me divierta así? 2 años? Aunque parezca una locura tal vez era cierto.

Me despedí de los demás, Seth me llevo a casa personalmente.

- Dile a Leah que con gusto mañana vamos de compras- le dije antes de meterme a mi casa. Le debía una grande por haberme echo pasar una tarde inolvidable.

- Claro, nos vemos mañana en clases.

- Sale, adiós- improvise y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

Entre en la cocina y tome en mis brazos a mi pequeño gato gris, Gigoló.

- Hola madrinita.

- Hola hijita, que tal la pesca?

- Amm y si te digo que hoy no fui a pescar. Salí con Embry y sus amigos- ella nunca me regañaba. Era mi segunda madre y le contaba todo, éramos unas locas de lo peor. Se alegro y mucho.

- Que gusto me da que hayas salido a divertirte y como te trataron? si te trataron mal yo me los surto.- me reí con ganas.

- Me trataron muy bien prácticamente soy del grupo y todo gracias a Leah.

Se río entre dientes – Wow, órale con esa Leah. Que bueno, me alegro mucho por ti.

- Y bueno ahora dejare lo de la pesca para el fin de semana

- Me parece perfecto, así me gusta verte, feliz.

Estuvimos un buen rato platicando. Hasta que Embry volvió y todavía con hambre después de que se comió una vaca entera casi casi. Decidí irme en cuanto mi gato empezó a gruñirle, los dos se odian como el gato y el can que son.

Me puse a leer una revista de chismes y en eso mi celular sonó, me había llegado un mensaje de Seth. Casi todos los días nos mensajeabamos a esta hora.

Su mensaje decía: _que haces? Sigues viva cierto? Lamento que hayas desperdiciado una tarde entera estando conmigo y los demás._

_Seth._

Le respondí rápidamente:

_Aquí leyendo chismes y si sigo viva sino no te estaría contestando bobo. Sabes no me molesta en lo absoluto, desperdicie mi tarde haciendo algo que hace años que no hacia… divertirme. Gracias por una maravillosa tarde, debo dormir… te quiero, duerme bien._

_Naomi._

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro me cubrí con una manta y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**eso de los mensajes me salio d la nada y bn necesito sugerencias pa el cap 5. cualqiier tipo d sugerencias son bienvenidas me urge sabr**

**atte su autor loca**


	5. Pasame la botella

**wola chicas, he vuelto a traerles un cap mas, haha a mi querida estefi le doi grax x haberme dado unas cuantas ideas, nna t juro q en el prox cap stara tu idea ya lo veras, hehe t adoro mi fan. Lixsa grax x encontrarme (d nuevO) grax x tus reviews.**

**bien gente aki les djo un cap muy bno desd mi punto d vista, gracioso hehe**

**spero les guste, vayan preparando ese review haha ok ok los djo leer**

**los veo abajo**

**Pásame**** l****a botella**

Seth's POV

Viernes, al fin.

- Entonces… si dividimos treinta entre dos, es igual…- la molesta voz de la miss de matemáticas llenaba la habitación, quedaban cinco minutos de clase haber a que hora se callaba.

Me recargue sobre mi codo sin apartar la vista del reloj, solo cinco minutos y mi fin de semana comenzaba.

Ring! Adiós escuela y tareas. Me apresure a guardar mis libros en mi casillero, cuando alguien me pico en la espalda, me gire y me tope con Naomi sonriendo. No resistí el impulso y la abrase y ella a mi, amm si esto era raro.

- Que onda? Que tal tu día?- me pregunto.

- Horrible, y el tuyo?

- Rutinario.

- Pues no mas! Ya es viernes, fin de semana- se rió dulcemente de mi entusiasmo- y… hay reunión en casa de Embry. Bueno casi en la tuya.

Sonrío levemente, que? Si estaba invitadísima, cual era el problema?

- Que sucede? Tu papa no va estar, podrás quedarte hasta tarde.

- Si, lo se. Es solo que me quede pensando en que harán los lobos en reuniones así.- me dijo sonriente. Amaba cuando sonreía de ese modo.

- Ya veras, no puedes faltar es muy importante para mi que estés ahí- enarco una ceja, porque dije eso?-digo… para Leah… ya que así no esta sola y esta sobre mi- se relajo y rió con nerviosismo.

- Andando.- el entusiasmo la invadió y me saco a empujones del establecimiento.

Ya en casa de Embry…

- Que les parece si jugamos un juego- dijo Quil sosteniendo unas botellas de cerveza.

- Olvídalo Quil, hay menores de edad aquí, cero alcohol- dijo mi hermana arrebatándoselas.

- Ignórala Quil, que jueguen los que si tienen edad- dijo Paul sacando otras botellas- y los que no tienen edad miren y aprendan. Y las aguafiestas se pueden ir- le intento palmear el hombro a mi hermana pero ella le dio un manotazo y se sentó a lado de Naomi, poniendo mala cara.

Genial, éramos bastantes los que no podían jugar, Collin, Brady, Naomi y yo, hurra.

- Vamos a jugar Pásalo.- algunos estallaron a risas, ese es un buen juego, demonios- todos se apuntan cierto?- todos asintieron.

- Si no entiendes te explico luego- le susurre a Naomi. Me sonrío y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Yo empiezo!-dijo Jacob- Nombre de…Coches. Chevy

El juego consistía en decir el nombre del un objeto según la categoría, el que no sepa responder deberá decir "pásalo" y beberá su trago.

- Mustang- dijo Kim.

- Camaro- dijo Jared.

- Un… Ford Focus- dijo Embry.

- Mercedes Benz- dijo Paul dando un manotazo al suelo.- Leah?- se quedo callada mirándolos feo. Si hay algo de lo que Leah no conoce es de autos.

- Ush… pásalo.

Fin de la ronda. Bebió una gran cantidad y luego volvió a sentarse sobre sus rodillas, mientras rechinaban los dientes.

- Me chocan, son una bola de tramposos- le susurro a Naomi. Ella le dijo algo más pero ya no logre escucharla.

El tiempo se fue volando y cuando ya eran las once decidimos terminar con el juego y comenzar con uno nuevo. El marcador termino algo así:

Paul y Quil cinco cervezas

Kim cuatro

Jared tres

Jacob, Leah y Embry seis.

- Bien ahora juguemos a la botella- dije con aire victorioso. A todos les pareció buena idea y no volvimos a cerrar en un semicírculo. Tome una botella de whisky vacía y la coloque al centro.

- Solo tres verdades a la cuarta, castigo- dijo Kim la líder oficial de este juego. Eso era malo, todos ellos son bien manchados para los castigos y las preguntas. Gire la botella y apunto a Quil.

- Verdad o Castigo?- el cobarde deseguro iba a escoger verdad.

- Verdad- bingo!

- Quil, es cierto que te ligaste a la hija del entrenador de voleibol? Aun así estando imprimado?

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos en espera de respuesta.

- Que se supone que debo de decir?- no puede ser, me pegue en la frente con la palma de mi mano, Embry le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas- solo un poquito, me arrepiento, sale? asunto resuelto- bueno al menos logre sacarle algo.

- Esto lo sabe Sam?-pregunto Naomi con una sonrisa macabra, Quil negó con la cabeza- uh! Ssssssssss.- y todos imitaron el sonido de un bistec en la parrilla.

- Creo que alguien va estar en problemas- dijo Leah.

Quil nervioso giro la botella y apunto a Jacob. Esto iba a estar bueno.

- Jake, querido… te gusta Leah!- le pregunto con una sonrisa macabra hacia mi hermana, ella entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

Jacob la miro y le medio sonrío, a ella le brillaron los ojos durante un lapso de tiempo muy corto, luego Jacob alejo su mirada como niña presumida y respondió en tono seco.

- No.

Algunos suspiraron, Naomi bufo y le pasó el brazo por los hombros a mi hermana, quien sin que nadie se diera cuenta se agacho más y oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Y así el juego transcurrió rápidamente, casi todos ya habían pasado por sus tres preguntas y solo les esperaban castigos.

- Pásame la botella- grito Naomi y la giro. Esta vez apunto hacia mí, me puse nervioso.

- Wait, wait- dijo Kim poniéndose al centro- como Seth ya cumplió con un castigo- si, por desgracia- se me ocurre algo mejor después de su primer castigo. Un beso.

Que? Que Dijo!

Naomi's POV

Un beso? What the fuck? Yo besar? Esto era horrible. Prefería besar a Seth que a Quil definitivamente pero… pero enfrente de ellos? Y si no se besar? Simple, pasaría el oso de mi vida. Tal vez podría salir corriendo pero mejor no, me verían como una cobarde y yo no soy así, bueno a veces. No perdía nada con demostrarles que no soy gallina, solo es un beso de juego.

- Bueno, bueno hagan como si no estuviéramos aquí- dijo Paul dándose la vuelta pero aun así viendo.

A Seth sus amigos lo empujaban y yo tenia a Leah susurrándome al oído que lo hiciera, que les demostrara que se besar, cosa que no se hacer, esperaba que Seth si supiera.

- Pero lo queremos bien, nada de piquito ni nada, un beso bien pero no Franch- dijo Leah riendo junto con los demás. Me las iba a pagar.

Me acerque lentamente hacia el, aunque no había mucho que hacer estábamos cerca el uno del otro. Incline mi rostro hacia el y cerré los ojos esperando que el hiciera el resto, sentía su aliento acariciar mi piel y en eso nos separaron.

- Uy, a ustedes se les tiene que dar lecciones de cómo besar están del nabo- dijo Leah y comenzó acomodarnos, me dijo que hacer. Prácticamente ya estábamos listos solo tenían que tocarse nuestros labios, el estaba prácticamente rojo y a mi me sudaban las manos pero a quien engañaba bien que quería besarlo.

Todos nos miraban con ansias, me ponía más nerviosa con solo sentir sus miradas sobre nosotros. Me gire para mirarlos y disimularon como si nunca nos hubieran puesto un ojo enzima, me encogí de hombros.

- Agh! Al grano- dije y lo bese lo bastante rápido como para ser considerado un beso salvaje. Los demás gritaron: wuuu, entre otros chiflidos.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos como imanes, se movian con al mismo compas, encajaban prácticamente como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. El beso que comenzó lento se acelero y se fue tornando agradable, coloque mis brazos detrás de su cuello y en eso nos separaron.

- Aire por favor!- gritaba Kim muerta de la risa mientras me abanicaba.

- Empezaba a sentirse el calor eh! hermano- le dijo Jacob a Seth dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- No manchen!-grito Leah asustada- se dieron un beso de …. Aquellos! Que bruto- en ese momento me ruborice horriblemente. Collin y Brady miraban la escena con asco. Tan asqueroso estuvo?

Extendí mi mano para alcanzar mi vaso de refresco y le di un sorbo. Todavía sentía el dulce sabor de sus labios.

- Que siga el juego- traían escándalo así que no me hicieron caso y tire la botella- Embry!- grite y todos me prestaron atención- te toca castigo.

- Oh si! Venga hermanita- Ash que vergonzoso se oyó. Le avente y mi celular, estaba segura de que se despedazaría pero no, lo atrapo en pleno vuelo.

- Tu castigo es llamar a la tarada de Alexa- el sabe cuanto la odio- y confesarle tu falso amor.

- Bueno- se encogió de hombros y se salio a hablar pero eso si bien vigilado por Jared.

Jugamos un poco mas, luego nos aburrimos y volvimos a jugar "pásalo" y esta vez si nos incluyeron solo que yo tome refresco, si los demas querian beber muy su problema. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y seguíamos con nuestro relajo, suerte que Sam no estaba porque sino esta reunión hubiera empezado y terminado como la mas aburrida en la historia.

- …Y… por mas que llore, te ruegue y te implore no vas a volver…- cantaban al alucino Leah, Jake y Quil mientras alzaban sus cervezas- tan tan, aplauso publico- todos les aplaudimos como locos. Estaba muerta de la risa de solo verlos cantar.

Esto era un caos todos estaban borrachísimos, ya estuvo que nos íbamos a quedar a dormir aquí en plena sala.

- La de la mochila azul, la de ojitos dormilones…- ahora cantaban Seth y Quil.

Después de nuestro beso no me había atrevido a mirarlo a la cara hasta ahorita. Mi primer beso, ja nunca imagine que hubiera sido así, pero no me arrepentía de haberlo tenido con Seth, algo me atraía a el pero que?

Ya estaba muy cansada, deje a los locos continuar con su escándalo y me fui a tumbar a un sillón y me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol me despertó, baya! La sala no tenia cortinas que patético. Estire mis brazos salvo uno, apenas y lo moví ya que algo lo retenía, me talle los ojos para ver que pasaba y vi a Seth profundamente dormido sobre el. Su cabeza era lo único que estaba sobre el sillón y el resto de su cuerpo en el suelo así como los demás que dormían placidamente en el suelo.

Tire con fuerza para zafar mi brazo y lo logre, también logre despertarlo. Alzo su rostro para toparse con mi mirada, me costo respirar, me miro con ternura.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.- cuchichee. Bostezo.

- No te preocupes, ammm hola?- trate de no reírme, miro a su alrededor- que hora es?

Antes de contestarle yo también mire a mi alrededor, que asco, vasos por doquier, platos, papas, botellas y papel de baño, pobre de mi madrina si limpiaba esto.

- Supongo que mediodía, no estoy segura.

Me estire una vez mas y me levante del sillón, por lo visto no había cambiado de posición en toda la noche, estaba adolorida. Camine con sigilo por aquel campo minado, estaba descalza y pise un vaso.

- Auch!-exclame en voz baja.

- A donde vas?- me pregunto Seth.

- A trabajar- dije dando tumbos.

Al salir la brisa del mar me alboroto el cabello, si era medio día y era hora de ponerse las pilas y trabajar.

- Te acompañare- me dijo caminando a mi ritmo. Yo solo me encogí de hombros, tenia algo de pena respecto al beso de ayer.

- Y que tal el desenlace de la reunión de ayer?- pronuncie "reunión" con sarcasmo- termino con broche de oro?

- Seee, la reunión más loca del mes en La Push.

En el mes? Oh dios. Me reí con ganas y lo rete a una carrera.

**uuuuuuuuuuuuu soi una ambulancia haha ook no!**

**se besaron! spero les aya gustado el beso, si no ps no se preocupen van haber muxos mas, hehe**

**q cool reunion yo keria star ahi haha**

**y jugar pasalo, si aunq tomaria coca si! o me drogaria con chocolate, es mi obsesion**

**CHOCOLATE1! ok ok me calmo**

**spero con ansias reviews, bsos, bye**


	6. Mision: Olvidarlo

**taran! otro capi mas, ahora si estefi use tu spr top secret idea, spero no recibir jitomatasos x tu culpa eh!.**

**aqui viene otro beso, un pequeno pero beso, es un d los multiples q van haber en sta histori**

**see ya se q stoy loca. me gusto muxo este cap espero q ustedes piensen lo mismo**

**bno los veo abajo n.n**

**Misión****: Olvidarlo**

Fruncí los labios mientras mi dedos acariciaban el fino papel de la invitación, lo gire y me tope con las iniciales: E & S. Una invitación de bodas era lo que sostenía en mis manos, si la novia no estuviera a unos metros de mi hablando con mi madrina ya hubiera echo añicos la invitación.

- Perdón por habértela traído tan tarde, tu sabes he andado como loca con tantos preparativos- se disculpo conmigo Emily.

Emily la prometida de Sam, la prima de Leah, la razón por la que Leah y el alfa ya no están juntos, Emily la imprimación de Sam, su otra mitad, su media naranja.

- No importa, bien dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca- las dos nos reímos.

- Ojala y vayan- se dirigió a mi madrina y a mi.- bueno me despido aun faltan unas cuantas mas por entregar.

- Tenlo por seguro- le dijo mi madrina.- esta bien, te acompaño a la puerta.

- Adiós Emily- dije agitando la mano, ella me sonrío y desapareció.

Deje caer la invitación sobre la mesa de la cocina y me quede pensando en Leah, probablemente ya había recibido la suya, como lo estaría tomando? Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Seth que decía:

_Me entere de lo Emily y Sam, como esta Leah al respecto__? Naomi._

En cuanto lo envíe seguí con mi labor, pelar papas. Por mi mente cruzaban tantas imágenes, me imaginaba a Emily luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, con un velo largo, largo, con un ramo de flores preciosas, su negro cabello peinado de una forma elegante, luciendo hermosa a pesar de la cicatrices que cruzaban por su rostro. En su lugar hubiera preferido a Leah pero no. Emily merecía ser feliz con Sam, cosa que debía aceptar.

Mi celular vibro y me espante, rápidamente abrí el mensaje de Seth.

_Si, ya me entere, ja fui de los primeros en recibir mi __invitación, por cierto me encantaría que fuéramos juntos. Leah… esta… mal, podemos vernos en tu casa en una hora? Seth. _

Deje escapar un suspiro lleno de melancolía y luego le escribí un "si claro, te espero".

Para cuando llegaron la cena ya había concluido, me libre de lavar los platos y nos acomodamos los tres en el porche y platicamos bajo la luz de las estrellas. Embry como siempre llego de colado.

Comenze a pensar en un lindo vestido que usar pero me deshice de la idea en cuanto Seth se fue adentro con Embry por unos refrescos.

- Naomi…- fue la segunda vez que escuche a Leah hablar, su voz estaba llena de melancolía- que estarías dispuesta a dar a cambio por verme feliz?

- Lo que sea- dije encogiéndome de hombros, Leah estaba recargada en mis piernas mientras yo estaba sentada una silla de playa.

- Estarías dispuesta a faltar a la boda y quedarte conmigo?

- Tu no vas a ir?- negó con la cabeza- pfff... no lo se. Es que me entusiasma la idea de ir a una boda, hace mucho que no voy a una, además quiero ir con tu hermano- al finalizar lo ultimo trague saliva con fuerza, pero a ella no pareció importarle.

- Por favor, tendremos mi casa y el refrigerador para nosotras dos, tendremos una pijamada, haré todo lo que tu quieras pero porfis quédate no vayas a esa estupida boda, te dejo exactamente una semana para que lo pienses. Pero enserio me ayudaría mucho tu compañía.

- Lo pensare.

Justamente faltaba una semana para dicha fecha, así que… que haría? Opción a) ir a la boda y disfrutarla sin mi amiga pero eso si con Seth, opción b) ir a casa de Leah y pasar el día entero con ella, para así verla no tan deprimida u opción c) no ir a ninguno de los dos y quedarme sola en mi casa. Una de ellas tenía que ser la elegida.

Una semana después…

_Es __increíble que vaya hacer esto_ me dije a mi misma en mi mente.

- Naomi!-grito Leah emocionada mientras me abrazaba- sabía que vendrías.

- Para que veas lo buena amiga que soy, eh!

- Ok, ok pasa. Pon tus cosas en el sillón que quieras- me indico mientras se dirigía al baño a sonarse, había estado llorando, se le notaba en los ojos- y ahora que? - Grito desde el baño.

Espere a que volviera.

- Bien, estoy aquí- dije en cuanto volvió- para ayudarte a superar esto, lo llamaremos "misión olvidarlo" te ayudare a olvidar a Sam y además rediseñare tu look. Comeremos helado como locas, veremos películas de terror y una que otra de drama, comeremos palomitas, saldremos de compras o a divertirnos y nos dormiremos hasta el amanecer.

- Tengo que admitirlo tu plan me fascina, se que suena estupido pero me encanta! Empezamos ya?

- Cuando quieras.

- Ok en cuanto mi mama y Seth se larguen, ahora sígueme- me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo escaleras arriba y nos encerramos en su cuarto. Puso música de Gorilaz y comenzó a sacar por montones su ropa.

Me maquillo como si en realidad fuera ir a la boda, me cepillo el cabello hasta un punto en el que me lo dejo esponjado y no me quedo otra que hacerme una cola de caballo, me pinto las uñas de un lindo morado fuerte, me presto una ombliguera y los pantalones de una pijama. Le hice una mascarilla y le iba poner unos pepinos como en un spa, le arregle su cabello aunque no hubo mucho que hacer ya que es muy corto, le pinte las uñas de las manos y los pies de azul obscuro y se puso una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón de pijama al igual que yo, solo que el de ella era de puntos y no rayitas como el mío.

- Anda corre por los pepinos, mientras yo aguardo con esta cosa en la cara- me dijo, asentí y baje corriendo hacia la cocina.

Iba con prisa, no quería que nadie me viera así pero fue tarde, tan tarde que no pude frenar y choque con Seth y del impacto termine en el suelo.

Casi se me cae la baba con lo que vi, traía un traje muy fino, su cabello esta igual de desgreñado que siempre, se veía tan… raro no tan… guapo. _Cierra la boca, eso ciérrala_ me dije a mi misma en mi mente.

- Naomi, que sorpresa- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie- Leah te convenció verdad?

- Si- dije con timidez- te molesta si te robo un pepino?

- Nah, adelante.

Cuando lo tuve en mis manos busque un cuchillo y note como Seth tenia problemas con su corbata, deje el pepino junto con el cuchillo sobre el fregadero y me acerque a el.

- Déjame te ayudo.- se quedo quieto mientras yo le ayudaba.- listo.- ahora su linda corbata amarilla estaba perfecta.

- Gracias, como le haces?

Me encogí de hombros- Años de experiencia con un padre abogado y solitario.

Nuestras miradas se toparon, aun no había soltado su corbata, estábamos los dos muy cerca uno del otro.

- Y-ya veo- me dijo y cerró los ojos inclinando su rostro hacia el mío. Y por impulso yo también lo seguí ahora que si sabia besar.

Apenas nuestros labios se tocaron y…

- Seth! Sube por favor!- grito su madre Sue y nos hizo brincar a los dos. Y me separe de el sigilosamente.

Me puse roja y me dirigí al lavabo por el pepino, mientras el se abrochaba las agujetas de su tennis, me mordí el labio para no reír. Es que quien va una boda con tennis?

- Diviértete.- le dije saliendo.

- Tu igual, que no te torture- me reí y comenze a subir la escaleras. Al parecer el sonaba igual de nervioso que yo.

-Ya traje el pepino- canturree cuando entre al cuarto de Leah.

Ella estaba seria y cruzada de brazos, creo que me había tardado demasiado, ignore su mirada y corte el pepino pero seguía sintiendo su mirada.

- Que?

- Escuche un ruido extraño, provino de abajo- de que rayos habla?- algo así como un beso- me mordí el labio y me hice la desentendida- te besaste con Seth?

- Si, lo bese en el cachete, tranqui- mentí, sinceramente me daba miedo.

- No te creo, eso sonó como un beso de labios- comenze a tararear- Naomi! Dime la verdad.

- Luego hablamos, te lo prometo pero luego hablamos- le dije mientras le colocaba los pepinos.

Y ahí fue el fin de la conversación.

Era medio día, la boda había comenzado oficialmente y fue entonces cuando nos distrajimos con una película de terror, el Aro 2. Después siguieron películas como: el orfanato, la maldición, el exorcista, la huérfana y la profecía del no nacido, todo un maratón de terror pero eso almenos la mantuvo distraída. Comimos pizza y muchas palomitas.

Para el final dejamos lo mejor de lo mejor para el final, una película romántica con algo de drama y nada más que Titanic.

- Jack, no!- grite soltando lagrimas, habíamos llegado al triste final de la película, cuando Jack muere de hipotermia- Leah pásame un kleenex porfa- me lo paso sollozando- gracias- y me metí una buena cucharada de helado napolitano.

- Jack! please come back, come back- repetía Leah los diálogos de la protagonista, Rose. Me vote de la risa, se los sabia de memoria.

- Te lo sabes de memoria- le dije y las dos reímos. Lucíamos patéticas, una comiendo helado mientras lloraba, otra lloraba y repetía los diálogos con el mismo tono de voz.

Aventó el vote de helado vacío que solía tener en sus piernas, luego abrazo una almohada y siguió llorando. O lloraba por la película o en verdad se estaba desahogando respecto a lo de Sam. De pronto apago el televisor.

- Puta- exclamo- como lloro con esta película- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- Y te sientes mejor?

- Si, cañón- me abrazo por los hombros- eres la mejor, me siento bien y todo gracias a tu terapia de olvidarlo. Eres mi best.

- Gracias tu también eres mi best, cuando estoy contigo todo es diversión.

- Bien dicho- me dijo dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Después de eso tomamos coca y eso no trajo nada bueno, estábamos de hiperactivas y andábamos cantando canciones, más que nada desahogándonos e hicimos llamadas de broma. Ya más tranquilas nos acostamos en el suelo, sobre mantas y platicamos.

Platicamos sobre esta tipa, Isabella Swan, esa la del apellido que suena como a jamón. Me contó que ella es esposa de un vampiro, de los que viven mas arriba y que por culpa de ella, Leah y los demás en la manada son lo que son, además la odia porque ha hecho sufrir a Jacob y por eso Jacob no se puede fijar en otra mujer que no se ella. Jacob quien esta enamorado de ella, un mujer casada y aparte que dice que Seth ha establecido buenos términos con ellos pero a la única que odia es a Bella, como le dicen aquí, los demás le dan igual.

Seguimos un buen rato platicando hasta que Leah en plena conversación se quedo dormida y yo la seguí.

Por ahí de las 4 am, el ruido me despertó, máximo tenia dos horas de haberme dormido. Seth y su mama habían regresado de la boda, apestaban a cigarro y alcohol, mientras se deslizaban por la cocina y la estancia fingí que aun dormía pero no podía evitar dejar de mirar a Seth, lucia tan guapo. Ojala y soñara con el.

**no tngo nada q decir gente solo spro un review con sugerencia pa el prox cap. me dspido bye**


End file.
